Twists of Time
by Hotaru Hope Maxwell
Summary: Sequel! An Unknown Destiny has completed its cycle as Saturn's single child finds her way...However, it is lost as quickly as it was found...Alone again, will the Gundam Pilots be able to return to one another or will Time lose them all together.
1. Prologue

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I don't own any of the anime characters I use. 

Glazed purple orbs stared deep into the blackness of space. Stars twinkled in the distance, a constant reminder of pains not yet finished. A sigh emitted from the girl who sat in the chair looking out to the world. "One year…today…" Hotaru Tomoe stated in a hushed whisper. "One year ago…I awoke to this…" She glanced down, watching the silver blue ball that made up Earth. It's green, white and other colors contrasted greatly with the black nothingness of space. Through the dimmed window she caught glimpses of a tall white set of mobile suits. They were Gundams, yet another of this new worlds twisted creations. Capable machines of mass destruction that held no heart but a pilot instead. She herself had become one of these few. Glancing, she watched as the Gundam Sandrock turned a sun red color as they descended into the stiff atmosphere of her once home planet. The war was over…It had been as soon as the Gundams brought news of Relena's death. It seemed all wanted to mourn her loss. Every normal person mourned, while Hotaru and the pilots seethed. Relena and Chaos were the causes of the wars in the first place. The fighting had begun with Relena's line, a bloodline Hotaru traced back to…She blinked back tears. The blood of Usagi's younger brother, Shingo. How strange it was…that all the death, all the pain would go back to the little brother of she who would ascend as cosmos. Shaking her head, Hotaru turned to see Duo and Wufei racing up and down the halls of the shuttle. She snickered at the wide expressive eyes her dear Duo gave as he ran from Wufei whose Kanto was out waving wildly. She couldn't help but clutch her stomach as she took notice of Wufei's clothing. The white attire he always adorned was now decked pink and up one of the sleeves was…wait a moment. Was that her light pink lipstick? Eyes hard, she glared as Duo hid behind her. "D-chan…" She muttered, feeling waves of childish behavior racing off her. He turned his violet blue eyes to her, his face in complete glee. "Yeah, T-chan?" He questioned softly, ducking from one of Wufei's blows. "Run…" She stated, grabbing her practice staff for karate. The young male's eyes went wide and one could see his hair following him as he raced into another section of the craft. Heero Yuy opened his dark midnight eyes, glaring sternly as the other two pilots chased the child like member. His eyes met with dark brown bangs as he looked solidly forward. "Idiots…" He muttered, smirking somewhat as he looked at Earth. 

Hotaru sighed as she pulled Duo along by his braid. The brunette kept crying out apologies as they walked down the guarded hallway toward another Preventor base. As soon as Hotaru had caught her love, she found their positions turned around. Blushing somewhat at the memory, rather than the position, she glared straightforward, smoothly following Trowa and Heero's movements. She glanced sharply at new boss, according to the doctors…Lady Une…The very same woman who had separated her from her friends and scattered them across the new era. Clenching tighter to the hair in her hands, Hotaru's glare turned almost Heero like. She then felt a hand resting on her own. Blinking, her violet eyes met Duo's pure almost darkly colored ones. He sighed and pulled her into a hug before grabbing her hand from his hair. Tugging her along, the two followed the five others into another secret room.

"The reason you five…" Une stopped when Duo coughed, nudging his head in Hotaru's direction, "Six have been summoned here is for pressing matters." She stated, glancing softly at the young woman. "Just get on with it, onna…" Wufei hissed sharply, also sensing Hotaru's displeasure about being around the woman. "It is quite simple, Wufei…" A voice told them as two emerged from shadows. Hotaru looked at the two men entered. "Lieutenant Noin has gone…and we don't understand this perfectly but she seems to be building something all our technological laws have called impossible." The tall man with shimmering brown hair sighed. Wufei was biting out "Trieze" and "Fight" and "rematch" almost continuously. "Shut up, Chan…." She muttered. The boy just glared at her. "So what is she building?" Quatre' patiently questioned, intervening between the two dark haired warriors. "A time machine…" The pale haired man next to the other spoke out. Hotaru almost collapsed from her chair. "A WHAT?!" Four of the six yelled at once. 

TBC… 

SO what do you think. It sure took me a long time to come up with a good beginner for Twists of Fate. This is the sequel to An Unknown Destiny. Oh…by the way…I've decided on some special twists this time around and this story is posted in both GUNDAMWING/SAILOR MOON AND SAILORMOON CROSSOVERS for a reason! :P! Ciao! 

Next time on Twists of Fate: 

Hotaru, Duo, Heero and the others all race off to stop Noin. But they discover their too late and what's this? They get lost and must search for 10 mystical pieces that are the keys to unleashing the senshi? Oh man…and you thought finding the other 7 senshi was hard enough….Find out what's happening in Race against time, chapter 1 of Twists of Fate 


	2. Chapter 1

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I do not own SM or GW or any animes I am thus using. So there! ^_^ Also, some of the characters, like the villains do belong to me. JA! 

Hotaru looked at the pale warrior whom had yet to identify himself. "Are you serious?" She hissed lightly. He nodded quietly, watching her quietly. Wufei sneered, his black coal eyes alight with laughter, "As if the weak onna could build something that powerful." He spoke. "Don't underestimate normal people Wufei. Where I come from, they'd destroyed their own world for power and revenge." Hotaru glared at Une. "And sometimes they messed with what they shouldn't…" Quatre spoke for her. Nodding her head, she glared at Une. "As long as the gates of time and dimensions continue to exist, she cannot and will not be able to get that machine to work. The only way of time travel is through the gates of time." Hotaru's violet orbs pierced the older woman's dark brown ones. "Say what?" Duo spoke out. Hotaru looked to the Gundam pilots. "Sailor Pluto, one of my guardians was the guard to the gate of time. She is a descendant of Chronos and Hades, gods of time and death." The girl stated, crossing her arms. "So…I take it we're going to go stop her?" Quatre questioned lightly, pulling his knees to his chest as he glanced at the other pilots through shaded blue orbs. Hotaru turned her eyes softly on him before speaking, "I'm in." She stated, a simple 2 words meaning so much. "Hn…I accept the mission…." Heero grunted. "Well I'm not about to let my 2 best buddies in the world and my girlfriend go on a trip to stop a psycho by themselves! You better count me in on this mission!" Duo cheerfully grinned, walking over and putting an arm around Hotaru's shoulders. Hotaru blushed, then snickered at the playfulness of her brunette koi. "I agree as well." Trowa nodded, placing a hand atop Quatre's shoulder. Hotaru nearly fell out of her seat with a giggle when she noted the scarlet blonde haired boy. He was red all the way to his hair roots. Wufei huffed, crossing his arms about his chest before he spoke, "I will not allow Maxwell to screw this thing up. And if it is as important as Maxwell's onna says, then it is my duty to stop the Lt." Hotaru chuckled lightly as Duo rolled his eyes in a laughing manner. "Very well then…" Une spoke with a nod. 

###2 days later

Hotaru sneezed, her teeth clenching in the cold. Sure, she was an outer senshi, Gundam pilot and born heir of destruction. But her body was never one to like cold weather like the freezing temperatures of this arctic area. Of course, to make matters worse than they already were, Heero had decided to team herself and Wufei up with himself on the destructive part. So, she couldn't do anything remotely like a complaint for fear of Wufei''s constant babble about weak onnas. Pulling up the black leather jacket about her body even tighter, she sniffled. The warm scent of Duo's cologne brushing against her lightly pink nose as a blush went scarlet across her features. She hoped that the energetic and careless braided teen was all right. He and Trowa were inside, locating the device she and the other 2 had to destroy. As for Quatre and his Maginac (SP help here people?) they were at the time causing a huge chaos. Suddenly the beeper in the jacket pocket went flaring up with sound. Hotaru gasped, looking down shocked. She glared, seeing a side of the building blow. "Damn Duo and his pranks." She hissed, crossing her arms over her shoulder. "I heard that, T!" A voice came from inside the pocket. Hotaru removed a little black box like beeper. "Hello D. What's the news?" She stated, her voice stating all business. "We've located the main office, but cannot get in." Trowa's voice came over the radio. Hotaru nodded, glancing at Heero from across her shoulder. It didn't take a fool to know who the best hackers were of the team. Heero for being on the computer all the time, Duo for his sneakiness and herself from working with advanced technology from the start of senshi work. "We're on our way…" Hotaru giggled, obvious hearing Duo grumble to Trowa over the speaker. Turning she went to get the other pilots. 

Hotaru lifted up her gun, hands steadily upon the weapon as she raced down one of the dark hallways. The foursome (Quatre, Wufei, Heero and herself) had decided the best entrance was forced through the different halls. It kept the soldiers at bay and gave room for the groups to cut lose or hold back as they willed. She turned, shooting some more men and women in the legs. Once she reached a fork, she pulled out a tracking device. Going left instead of the right, she ran toward the other pilots. 

When Hotaru reached her destination she was startled to find no pilots. Blinking once no twice, she hissed slightly when footsteps came into her ears. Hotaru glared at the steadily approaching shadow. It grew larger as light began to dance in the hall down from her own. Pushing herself through the door, she gasped in light shock. A spinning vortex of darkness consumed her as she called out…

Spinning and spiraling, the worlds never seemed to stop. "D-chan!" Duo heard Hotaru's sweet voice yell to him as the world went black. "T…" His vision lost, the man drifted into a deep sleep, dreams and thoughts filled only upon his love…

Noin snickered slightly, her dark blue eyes laughing as she watched the Gundam Pilots fall towards the unknown from her watchtower. "Commander? Was it such a good idea to test our project on the pilots?" A scientist came up. "Of course my sweet Noin was correct. If you show any more doubt toward her, we will have you executed." A pale haired general known as Milliardo Peacecraft stepped up, hugging the black haired woman about the upper arms. She sighed contently before speaking, "We finally got our revenge, Milli…" She grinned mischievously. 

TBC…

Next time on TOT Hotaru meets a new senshi and a new mission begins. But can Hotaru accomplish what even the gods could not do? 


	3. Chapter 2

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell 

I do not own SM or GW or any of the Animes I use in this sequel! Enjoy! ^_^

__________________

A solid ground caught a flung tossed like doll body with a sickening thud. A fragile form lay against a grass ridden area. Black attire slowly being turned to another shade as red blood oozed from the form side. Violet dead eyes stared up, straightforward into an endless dark night's sky, past the blackness to a single star far away…A mind sent on a journey of far off proportion… 

"Wake up, little firelight…please wake up…" A quiet calm voice echoed in darkness of a lost soul. Violet eyes blinked slowly, as a raven-haired teenage looking immortal glanced nervously around her. Chain's of pressure held the girl to the ground as she strained against the massive amounts of pain, both in head and in body. "Do not struggle against your fate, sweet firelight…"The voice returned. "Who are you?" Hotaru called out. "Where am I? Where's Duo and the others!" She screamed. "Calm yourself, firelight…" The voice continued. "To fight against destiny is to fight against your very being…" Hotaru blinked, letting the words sink into her. Her eyes, wide with confusion calmed slightly. "Those words…" She whispered. "I see you remember me…dear firelight…" The unique voice stated, as shadows disappeared. Before Hotaru was a senshi. A sailor senshi to be precise. The warrior girl had long red brown hair, bang white and trimmed white with fox's style. Her eyes were the eerie essences of blood red death. Hotaru shivered beneath the gaze, letting her soul calm and her body ease. "Pathway Fortunes." She spoke quietly. The young woman, whose senshi attire was of the oldest style of armor, colored a brash ruby grinned softly. The soft click of darker colored boots rang as she walked toward the chained child. A dull red wood walking staff held in her hands, she smiled as kneeled. "It has been a long time, firelight…" Pathway grinned. "Yes it has…Sailor Doomsday…" Hotaru hissed, her eyes darkening as they glared deadly at the blood colored one's of the girl next to her. 

Pathway blinked, then smiled softly. "I apologize for coming to visit you're mind again…" She stated, her tone hushed quietly. "What now? Is the world I awoke to going to die like my own?" Hotaru seethed at the girl. "I'm afraid that it and many others are now facing the same fate as Saturn and the Silver alliance once did." Pathway smoothly reached out, hand going over the chains. "If only you and others didn't fight destiny so hard, perhaps she would be easier upon you're souls…" Pathway sighed. Hotaru spat at her boot. "Just tell me already! What is it you, Fate and Destiny wish of me this time!" She yelled loudly at the girl. "It is not what I wish, little firelight. It is what you must do…" Pathway sighed, pulling a white cloth to rub the gross chemicals of spit from her boot. "And what is that, Doomsday!" Hotaru hissed. "You must find them…The gems of the gods…" Pathway stared at her. "What?!" Hotaru glared her eyes as hard as Heero's as her struggling began again. "What do you mean! The Jewels are fine!" The violet orbed teen cried. "Hotaru…They have all fallen…Soon chaos will be free…. You must find all ten…" Pathway stated, rising. "Do not fight you're fate…your destiny…or face the same result of the Millennium of long ago you will…" With that the red haired girl vanished. "Pathway! Doomsday!" Hotaru called out, screaming as blackness merged and the chains about her tightened causing her to faint. 

Upon the icky grass where the body had fallen, violet eyes shot open. Hotaru let out a grunt of pain and agony as the relief of chains being removed came to her body. The slim side where a bullet wound had been was slowly and most bitterly healing. She sat up, ignoring the feeling of muscle complaints. Her dark eyes explored the bitter surroundings. Trees, trees and guess what? More trees leading up to a plain road. Hotaru snickered, rising up slowly. "I swear Doomsday…You had better keep my friends safe…Or you're existence will come to an end…" She hissed, ignoring the attire she now wore. The girl was dressed in an old styled kimono colored to match her eyes. Its obi was dark blue and the prints upon it were small sakura blossoms. The shoes she wore were now simple sandals of an olden day Japan. In her hands was a knapsack, most likely filled with food, water and of course money of the time. "I will do as you desire, Doomsday, Fate, Destiny…But mark my words…if D-chan or the guys are harmed in any way…I will kill you all with my bare hands…" She sneered and started walking. 

Elsewhere….

Violet blue eyes flew open at the touch of a hand against the owner's soft cheek. Duo sat up quickly, his eyes darkened. "Quatre…" He stated, eyes glaring at the blonde who now rested against Trowa's upper chest. "Trowa…" He whispered as the older nodded, putting a comforting hand against the tired blonde's shoulder. "Where are we?" He questioned lightly. "We don't know, Maxwell…" A voice he knew to well spoke. He turned to see Heero and Wufei leaning on either side of black door. "You are were you need to be, Lord who stole the heart of Saturn." Another voice answered. A crystal orb colored black lowered into the white room. "We brought you here for a reason…" The voice repeated. "What?! Who are you!" Heero hissed. "We are Sailor Destiny!" A person appeared on the screen. It was a woman with hair cut short and wavy. Her hair was black while eyes golden. She looked exactly like Sailor Uranus only darker. "Sailor Fate." Another stated, the image changed to a girl who looked like Sailor Neptune whose hair was silver gray and eyes black. "And Sailor Doomsday." The last spoke, a girl with hair colored red, trimmed white and eyes blood colored spoke. "We brought you here to observe and stay the hell out of the way." Sailor Fate stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "What? Out of the way?" Duo questioned as the five surrounded the orb. "Yes. You see…We need Sailor Saturn to gather something for us…To stop Doomsday's true power from awakening…" Fate snickered, her eyes glowing. Suddenly the orb's light burst out and in the center was a grumbling Hotaru Tomoe. She wore a Japanese outfit and her face seemed to betray a pissed off mood. "Taru!" Duo called out. "Don't worry…You get to see some of what occurs with her, like us…but…You can't do squat…Or see all of it.." Destiny winked and the image went back to Hotaru. "Great…Just great…" Duo hissed, crossing his arms and getting comfortable. The other took similar positions and watched Hotaru as a long fight against destiny, fate and what seemed like death began….

TBC…


	4. Chapter 3

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell 

I do not own SM or GW or any of the anime I use! However, the three senshi; Doomsday a.k.a. Pathway Fortunes, Fate a.k.a. Fae Rin and Sailor Destiny a.k.a. Laura Wish. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hotaru sighed as her feet ached with each step. It seemed as though a heat stroke was taking over the area of what appeared like ancient Japan she was in. Her breath was coming out in little pants of air. Her hair felt as though it stuck to her skin. The hot sun was placed just about 3 and it still burnt into her pale flesh. She groaned, leaning up against a building trying to hide within its' shadows. Of course no one else was out in this heat. Hotaru guessed that everyone was either by the streams, wells or hiding within the cool wooden houses. The few out were police officers, travelers, shop owners and a couple vagrants who were looking for someone to steal from. Ignoring the pains of heat and exhaustion she continued down the dirt made road. Removing a small trinket from her inner kimono, she sighed sadly trying to stop the tears that threatened her own eyes. It was the silver heart with a tiny opal in the center that Duo had given her for their first Christmas present as a group. Shaking her head, she stuffed the little charm back into its' previous place. Her reminder, her memories scattered through her head as she walked. "This sucks. It was snowing at one time then hot sun the next…I swear if this is her idea of a joke…." Hotaru clenched her fist and continued walking. 

******GG BOYS AREA****

"T…" Duo muttered, watching the sweating girl who hid beneath the light of the hot sun. Quatre sighed, handing the older brunette a small sandwich that had been dropped through a small hole that suddenly appeared in the rooms of white. The strange white rooms of the area were filled with twin bed rooms containing two bunk beds in one and twin beds in another. There was a simple bathroom and then the main room the group was now in. Heero kept up with his position near what seemed to be the farthest end of the room while across from him was Trowa. Wufei was on a constant change of pace, moving from bedroom for meditation to checking upon the only female of their party. Quatre worked on keeping the quarters clean as well as ensuring all were fed, well rested and prepared for anything and everything. Duo had yet to leave his position near the orb, watching the raven-haired beauty in its screen. "Duo…Come on Duo…You need to eat…" Quatre stated quietly. Wufei sighed, his coal eyes looking at the braided violet blue eyed boy. "Hotaru would want you to eat, Duo…" Heero's precise voice hissed out. Duo blinked, looking to the leader of their team. "Heero…" He spoke, voice etched with agony. "She's fine…Eat or else she'll come back to a dead boy friend." Wufei snickered. Duo sighed, taking the little food from Quatre. 

(((((Back to Hotaru))))

Hotaru felt her skin become flushed as the heat was cooled by a patient wind. "Thank you Kami-sama…" She muttered under her breath. Pulling out a simple ribbon she put her hair up into a high ponytail. Step after step came, and finally the girl found a restaurant called the 'Akebecko'. "A beef pot place? Sounds good…" She shrugged, entering through the paper-thin doors. Loud noises echoed through the area. People were scattered about, lounging quietly and trying their best to ignore the heat that swarmed the piece of earth they lived on. A young child like teen girl came up to her and bowed. "Hello Ma'am. Can I get you and you're company a seat?" The brunette with light violet eyes blushed lightly as she spoke in a quiet squeaky voice. Hotaru felt herself remembering the quiet tones of Ami and Setsuna when she listened to her. "I'm afraid I'm alone. Do you have a seat for one?" She questioned, "Or at least some cold water that I could purchase?" The older smiled softly. "Right this way." The young brunette lead her to a seat. When Hotaru sat, she looked up at the smaller teen. "Here you are, ma'am. What would you like for you're meal?" The girl child questioned. "I'd like a nice cool glass of water, some rice balls and a small pot of beef stew." Hotaru stated, grinning softly as she leaned against the wooden wall. "If you need anything at all, please call upon Miss Tae or myself. My name is Tsubame." Hotaru nodded as the younger went to attend a calling customer and turn her order into a cook. 

Hotaru heard a loud noise come from the areas near her. One group of drunken looking men was arguing with some normal patrons. Hotaru peeked her noise around the corner, her curiosity getting the better of her. There before her was a nice looking party. A young boy with black hair and chocolate eyes was arguing with a pretty young teen with long black blue hair and dark midnight orbs. Near them, oblivious to the fighting was a brunette wearing a red bandana scratching a fish bone into his teeth. Next to him, two little brunettes were eating while a lovely green haired woman with dark red eyes who reminded her of Setsuna scowled lightly. The red head nearest Hotaru and the first woman was trying to calm the two fighting against the drunks. Shaking her head, she turned back to sip lightly at her cool water. 

"Humph…Leave them alone, Li. We have more important matters to attend to…" The boss of the drunks smirked. Kaoru and Yahiko smirked with a triumphant look. The man vanished in the seating area next to there own. A "hello sweetheart…" Was heard and then suddenly the guy went flying out, his face bruised and battered. The others suddenly yelled and dived into the small eating box. All of them ended up flying out not two minutes later, each landing on top of the already passed out leaders. Kaoru's wide blue eyes blinked as she heard Kenshin mutter a soft 'oro'. Kaoru's, Kenshin's and Yahiko's heads peeked around the bend. Sitting there calmly, sipping a glass of water or tea was a young girl. The teen was around 15 or 16 with short black hair cut just a little beneath her neck. She wore a dark violet kimono with sakura blossoms and a blue midnight colored obi. Her skin was pale, an almost snowy white color. She flinched slightly, as if aware of the gazes she was receiving. 

Hotaru felt at least 3 pairs of eyes on her. She couldn't help what she did, and knowing her boyfriend like she did, if he knew he'd probably be laughing it off or glaring death meats with Heero at the five men. Hotaru sneered under her breath. "Idiots…" She muttered, remembering the periods of training she'd taken to become a Gundam Pilot. She was glad that a computer device was found in the bag. It meant that Rogue Gundam was somewhere on the world. Shaking her head, she turned to look darkly at the three she found staring at her. "Hi!" The single woman grinned as the other two smiled lightly. The red haired warrior was looking at her strangely in a way she didn't approve for. He's searching my soul for anything that might harm his companions…. Strange… Hotaru's mind thought quietly. "How do you do?" Hotaru bowed her head lightly. 

TBC…


End file.
